


The Lonely Tree

by RoguishRobin



Series: Pridemas [14]
Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: Christmas Tree, Fluff, M/M, Perfect for eachother, The Lone Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguishRobin/pseuds/RoguishRobin
Summary: Buying a Christmas tree just shows once again how perfect these two dorks are for each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

“Are you sure this is the one you want, we have more in the far left corner?” Mike asked the couple who were pointing decisively at a tree from the latest delivery.

“Of course, why would we look at any more if we have the perfect one here,” scoffed the man and the woman smiled at Mike apologetically.

“What my husband meant to say is that we’re certain that we want this tree,” she said but her voice was gentle.

“Alright then, I’ll just get it prepared for you to take home.” Mike stepped away from the couple and hefted the large Christmas tree onto his shoulder to bring it to the netting station. He passed the corner of the yard he had pointed to and sighed sadly when he spotted the lone, scraggly tree which had arrived in the very first order two weeks ago and still had not found a home. Mike usually wasn’t so sentimental but something about that tree just wouldn’t let him go, standing alone, not particularly pretty by any standards and yet it stood upright with a certain sense of pride. Mike shook his head to clear his thoughts, honestly, he was losing it over a tree. He netted the tree and brought it back to its new owners who paid him and the woman thanked him profusely while the man just nodded stiffly.

Mike watched them lug the tree to their car and then looked at his watch. His shift was another four hours and then Mark was going to come and they would pick out their first Christmas tree together as a couple. His heart felt it might overflow with the warmth of his feelings. He spent the rest of the day serving customers, since it was almost Christmas there was a steady flow and every time he would subtly guide them towards the tree but no one spared it a second glance. 

He was feeling rather defeated by the time Mark arrived and while Mark noticed he didn’t say anything, instead he pecked him quickly on the lips and then started to look around.

“So which one do you like, you spend all day here so you know best,” he said and Mike smiled softly.

“No love, I want you to pick,” Mike insisted and Mark frowned slightly.

“No, I want us both to pick.” His obstinate tone made Mike grin.

“Ok, fine I’ll tell you my favourite but only after you’ve had a chance to look around properly.”

Mark was happy with that and started to inspect all the trees with his usual focus and Mike’s chest tightened because Mark was just so fucking endearing.

Mark stopped at the tree and looked over to Mike who had been watching him wander around the yard, “I want this one!”

“I thought we agreed that we would decide together,” Mike called hiding his elation well. “Why do you want that one anyway?”

“Because it’s got the most personality out of all these trees, it’s special,” Mark shrugged and Mike had never loved him more.

“I’m so glad that nobody bought him today,” Mike said sauntering over to Mark who frowned. 

“Were you trying to sell our tree to other people?” he asked an amused smile playing around his lips.

“I didn’t know that it was out tree yet, did I?” Mike defended himself but he too was smiling.

“Alright then, let’s get him home, I borrowed the bus off Jonathan,” Mark said, rubbing his hands together for warmth and Mike picked up the tree tenderly and carried it to the netting station. He was beyond happy that they were giving this tree a home for Christmas and every time he looked at it over the holiday his heart swelled with love and joy and he had to find Mark and kiss him senseless. Mark wasn’t entirely sure what the cause of this new tradition was but he was definitely not complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
